What Were We Thinking?
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: What were we thinking?


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: What were we thinking?

A/N: Pure fluff piece that is all WillowDryad's idea...and, I couldn't resist such a plump plot bunny. Hope you enjoy it! This is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe and is a sequel to my oneshots _Acceptance,__ How Hard Could It Be?,_ and _What Could Possibly Go Wrong?_ but can be read as a standalone.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

17 Greenroof 1004

I stared at my sister in disbelief. I could see Peter doing something like this to me, or Lucy doing it to both of us, and I could _definitely_ see Kat doing this to the both of us. But, not Susan! Peter still seemed stunned, so it was up to me to growl...as much as I could at my older sister. "What do you mean you volunteered us to babysit all five of them again?!"

Susan smiled prettily at us, "Well, since you were complaining about having nothing to occupy yourselves with tonight, I thought this would be a good way for you to fill your time."

Peter finally seemed to find his voice, "But, Susan, we didn't mean-"

Susan didn't even blink as she smoothly cut Peter off, "Lady Shapata is going to be dropping her kits off in your room any minute now. You will watch them for the night and you will not lose them this time. Good night."

I blinked as Susan glided out of our quarters. "What just happened?"

Peter looked at me and shook his head, "I think we were just told we are babysitting whether we like it or not."

I had to confirm, "Tonight?"

Peter nodded, "Tonight."

"All night?"

"All night."

I paused then whispered, "Lion preserve us."

Peter fervently added, "Amen to that, Ed." We were doomed.

From the moment Lady Shapata left her kits in our quarters, it was utter chaos. I sighed as I watched Peter duck another thrown s'iny object. Then, Atuki, the little bugger who had started the "Let's throw hard objects at 'ing Pet" game, spotted me. He sat up and pointed, "Duht! 'Ing Emu! 'Ing Emu back!"

Tiko shook his fist at this brother and snarled, "Atuki, no duht!" Well, I guess Tiko was probably the only being in all of Cair Paravel who knew exactly what Atuki was saying because I still didn't have a clue what he meant when he shouted "duht" but judging by his brother's reaction, it was indeed a curse word or words smashed together.

I sighed again as Atuki ignored his brother and finally stopped pelting Peter to instead bounce on my bed…why couldn't the kits bounce on Peter's bed? Soon, all five kits were bouncing on my bed and chanting that name again, "'Ing Emu! 'Ing Emu! 'Ing Emu! 'Ing Emu! 'Ing Emu!" Had these kits even seen _one_ Emu in their short lives?

Peter snickered and I glared at him. Then, Suki suddenly giggled and threw one of the remaining s'iny objects...Peter's personal seal, how ironic...at Peter's head as she shouted, "'Ing Pet!" Suki liked Peter more than she liked me...thank Aslan.

I snickered in spite of my best efforts as Peter didn't duck in time and consequently was struck in the forehead. My brother clapped his hand over the spot with a yelp. He frowned at me as the Raccoon kits kept bouncing on my bed...still chanting, "'Ing Emu! 'Ing Emu! 'Ing Emu!" with the occasional "'Ing Pet" thrown in there by Suki.

I walked over and pulled Peter's hand away from his head, just to make sure he was all right. He wasn't bleeding, but a good sized lump was already forming just under his hairline. I couldn't resist teasing him, "You'll live, _Pet_."

He rolled his eyes before drily asking, "Is that your professional opinion, _Emu_?"

With as much feigned smugness as I could muster, I nodded, and then I heard Suki shout "'Ing Pet!" I automatically ducked, my idiot brother did not and was promptly whacked in the face by another s'iny object...oh, that was my personal seal...I had wondered where it had went. Peter let out a little groan only to yelp when yet another s'iny object bounced off his skull.

There was a triumphant little shout behind us, "Atuki win! Duht! 'Ing Pet, see?" Oh, he saw all right...with the eye that wasn't swelling shut.

Tiko paused in his bouncing to scold, "Atuki, no! 'Urt 'ing Pet! Bad!"

Atuki whined, "Duht!"

I shook my head and tried not to laugh at Peter's predicament. We left the Raccoon kits bouncing on my bed as I followed Peter into the bathroom to make sure he didn't just pass out or something. Wouldn't want to explain _that_ to the girls or Alithia. I peeked into the bedroom and the kits were still milling about and occasionally bouncing back and forth across my bed. Turning my attention back to my brother, I winced in sympathy at the sight of his left eye, which was nearly swollen shut and would have an absolutely magnificent shiner in the morn. He glared at me with his good eye and I shrugged, "Well, at least, there haven't been any snakes this time."

He shook his head before asking, "Good my brother, do you tell me what were we thinking?"

I snorted, "We were thinking Susan is scary and she's too good at this sort of thing to leave us any way of escape."

He chuckled as he applied a cold cloth to his eye, "Good point. Hey, it's gotten awfully quiet in there. What are they doing now?"

I looked at him then poked my head into the bedroom. My eyes lit on the deserted and extremely rumpled bed then I quickly walked from the bathroom through the bedroom into the parlor. After a brief search, I ran back to the bathroom and gasped, "They're gone!"

Peter dropped the damp cloth as he looked at me in horror, "They can't be! No one's opened the doors since Lady Shapata left them here. Oh sweet Aslan, Lady Shapata! What if she finds out we lost her kits again?"

"Well, they are gone and, no I don't know how they managed to get out of the rooms." I paused as I thought of an even more horrifying scenario, "What if _Susan_ finds out?"

Peter and I both shuddered at the mere thought of incurring the wrath of our sister the not-so-Gentle-Queen. Peter looked at me, "No one can find out we lost the kits again."

"Right. But then how are we supposed to search for them?" I had a vague idea, but it was my idiot of a brother's fault we lost them, so I felt it just for him to be the one who came up with the plan of attack.

Peter hesitated, then he grabbed me by the arm and started walking us toward the main doors. "Just follow my lead." I hoped he wasn't about to lead us off a cliff... He released my arm just as we stepped out into the corridor. One of our guards, Lieutenant Sefu, materialized out of the darkness and asked us in that gravelly voice all male Big Cats possessed, "Do you need something, your majesties?"

Peter quickly shook his head, "No, Lieutenant, we're just going to stretch our legs before turning in tonight." If the Leopard thought Peter's answer odd, he didn't show it. Instead, he just inclined his head to us and we walked away with as much unhurriedness as we could manage with the terrifying thought of the five Raccoon kits unleashed on the Cair at night in the back of our minds.

As soon as we were out of earshot of the guards, I hissed, "We're going to stretch our legs…that was the best you could come up with, Peter?"

He shushed me, "Keep it down. I had to tell him something that wouldn't make it necessary for them to accompany us. Now, come on, we have got to start looking for them."

We searched and searched. Literally, everywhere in the Cair where we suspected five Raccoon kits would hide, we searched as frantically as we could manage without attracting the guards' attention. We had been walking for hours and my feet felt almost as numb as they had when I had been locked in that Witch's dungeon last month. I stifled a yawn as I met up with Peter again...we had split up to search the great hall. "An-any sign of them?"

He shook his head, looking utterly exhausted, which combined with his black eye, made him look remarkably disreputable. "Noth-nothing. Let's check the music room and then if we still can't find them, we'll have to let the guards know to search for them."

I was too tired to argue so instead I just nodded. We trudged back up two sets of stairs then worked our way down another corridor to the large music room. We walked into the room, which was pinkish in the pre-dawn light, but there wasn't a single sign of the kits. Not one tiny ringed tail or shout of "Duht", "'Ing Pet", or "'Ing Emu" appeared in any corner of the room. I yawned again and then Peter yawned as we stopped near the far wall of the music room since it was the only one bare of instruments due to the large window. I leaned against the wall and Peter mirrored my actions.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius hid a grin as he called over his shoulder, "Captains, they are in here...all seven of them." Ardon joined him at the door and had to muffle his laugh at the scene before them, while Celer and Sherket went to inform the guards to stand down from searching the rest of the Cair. Oreius shook his head as he walked into the music room. High King Peter was leaning against the far wall, chin resting against his chest, while King Edmund was curled up in a ball with his head pillowed on his brother's knee, snoring loudly. And, sprawled on top of the sleeping Kings, were five Raccoon kits also fast asleep. Lady Shapata walked in and laughed softly, "Oh, their majesties are much better at watching my kits than they like to admit. I shall have to ask them to watch the kits more often." With that statement, the formidable Raccoon sow quietly woke each of her kits and herded them in a wobbly line out of the room.

Oreius chuckled as he suspected the Kings would be less than thrilled to learn of Lady Shapata's words. He motioned for Ardon to join him. With excruciating care, the Centaurs lifted the still-sleeping Kings and carried them back up to their room. Several guards and servants had to stifle their laughter at the sight of the sleeping Kings cradled in the arms of their General and Captain. It had been some time since they had witnessed such a scene. Oreius and Ardon carefully set the sleeping colts down on their beds, then left. As he closed the doors and warned the Kings' valets to let them rest, Oreius still hid a smile at seeing his Kings in the more vulnerable position of simply being colts and brothers.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! So, here is the oneshot as requested/suggested/planted/handed over by WillowDryad. I have officially posted four stories/chapters in a single day now... Leave a review and let me know what y'all think about this one.**


End file.
